


Loyalty

by Zhentze



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhentze/pseuds/Zhentze
Summary: A small imagine of what I feel may have happened over the period of time in between the end of the war with Gaia to the start of the Apollo series.This is just a one-shot like my other fanfiction Soldatino.
Kudos: 5





	Loyalty

It was common knowledge that the Prophecy of Seven was the most deadliest quest for both Roman and Greek demigods alike.

It was pitifully known that two of the main protagonists went through Tartarus, Living Hell, and had survived without losing their sanity and lives.

It was sadder knowledge to know that a son of Hades, who felt no welcome anywhere, went through that Pit all alone; no loved ones with him.  
No guidance or company from people, or anyone. Not knowing if anyone above will love him back, and want him even after his losses.

Everybody knew of a Leo Valdez who burnt literal Earth and cheated death all because he wanted to keep his promise to bring Calypso from a place the latter could not leave. His goal accomplished, all done on a particular gold dragon.

The knowledge of every hero all shared one thing though, and all lived with it.

**Loyalty**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked to the gloomy tree by the lake, sitting against the rough bark.

Enough was enough, he sighed.  
Watching the Sun, rising over the dark highlights of shadows was spectacular. 

The brightness of everyday, thought the figure. Silently gazing past the sky and at the Star of Morning.

Smiling, he stood up, the light curling like flakes of gold on his hair.

“Good morning father,” he saluted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shouting was heard across the pavilion, laughs echoing from every table.  
Smiles, chuckles and waves were exchanged as people flooded the dining, all speculating for friends.

Hustles and crowds. Two of the many things he hated.

Zooming to his seat, his plates filled themselves with food, his glass pouring itself with dark liquid.

Sighing, the boy sat. Ignoring everything happening around him, he picked up his fork and poked his food in disgust.

Will walked over to Nico, his hair as golden as the Sun, pointing out his presence instantly.

Sitting effectively next to the demigod, crossing his arms and motioning to the food on the plate.

“Eat.”  
The paler boy glanced deathly at him who only leaned forward on the table and pointed firmly at the food.

Agitated, Nico took an apple from a passing spirit and took a bite. When he received no reaction, he swiftly turned around and walked to his cabin, only to be pulled back by the annoying son of Apollo.

“Eat,” he repeated, tugging the son of Hades to the platter of food that awaited him.

Forcefully, he managed to get Nico to eat a burger of some sort.

“The saying isn’t true,” mumbled the denying Death Breath.

Will shook his head with his usual smile, letting go of Nico’s shirt that he had been holding for the past hour that it took.

“Trust me, it isn’t true.”

And he trusted him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy jumped up from the lake, surprising an Annabeth who was reading a book.

“Percy,” she shrieked, playfully hitting her annoying boyfriend on the head.

“Sorry,” laughed the teenager, as he dried her from the muddy water. Noticing the thick book she held in her hands, he attempted to read the title, curious that she had to patience to read so much.  
_hTe tAr fo rWa ___

__“The Art of War,” clarified the daughter of Athena, acknowledging Percy’s questionable expression._ _

__Shrugging, he sat down next to her and started picking the bright green grass._ _

__“Demeter’s going to kill you,” rolled Annabeth, chuckling at her boyfriend’s grass mountain he had built._ _

__“Not if a monster does first,” he joked, catching the eye roll he consequently gained._ _

__

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A ruby popped out from the ground, the red jewel shimmering like glitter._ _

__Hazel used her foot to bat it back down, continuing forward in the tunnel. Up ahead, she saw a baton, pocking deeper to where she was standing._ _

__Flicking her fingers up, a small badger launched at the pole and dug at it, exposing bright lines of light into the dark shaft._ _

__Squinting, Hazel jumped to the surface and pulled the flag out further. Frank changed back into his human self, helping to tug the banner._ _

__When the pole was fully pulled out, Hazel wrapped the Mist tighter around the two of them, sloping the landscape as well._ _

__Advancing towards their side of the field, Frank changed into a beetle and flew off, messaging Reyna of their achievement._ _

__One more step and the flag changed colour, the air rippled until it flattened out thinly showing the other side defeat._ _

__Cheers erupted from the few cohorts, declaring their victory won.  
Frank changed back, carrying Hazel on his shoulders as they celebrated their victory._ _

__Smiles were flashing across everyone’s faces._ _

__They were all happy._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Festus drooped into a canopy below them, landing steadily under the shades of leaves._ _

__Leo was cheering puns at everything he saw, only compliments came when he faced Calypso in front of him._ _

__Which was all the time._ _

__The night was slowly clouding, and the two leaned against the golden dragon body of Festus as they watched the stars come and go, the moon covering them slowly._ _

__“Sister,” whispered Calypso tiredly, reading the constellations in the sky, tracing a specific girl with a bow._ _

__Leo shyly wrapped his arm around her nestled hair and spewed out poems that he remembered from the schools he went to and the boring English classes he took._ _

__Shutting him up by pecking his lips, Calypso smiled gently before closing her eyes, leaning on Leo’s shoulder, resting her head in his fresh sleeves, humming a tune she had sung to herself back when she was alone, at her home._ _

__Home._ _

__Now home was wherever she wanted it and where she wanted it, was where both she and Leo were_ _

__Together_ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Campfire night._ _

__The best event of the day._ _

__The Apollo Cabin started it off, singing a song that the others caught on._ _

__Athena’s Cabin told stories, that all of them got from the top of their minds, facts entangled in the spooks, making the tales even more worthy to listen to._ _

__Chiron told them of the old days, the heroes he trained and the legends that were true._ _

__Demeter’s grew flowers around the campfire and popped marshmallows from the ground that all campers picked up on branches, eating the soft and gooey foods with heavenly reactions._ _

__The camp shared laughs and jokes, inventions and new discoveries._ _

__The light of the small fire as bright as a star, sitting on top of a hill that everybody saw._ _

__Happiness._ _


End file.
